Alternate Fate
by Aliusbon
Summary: As the Resistance fights Zo'or's latest plot against humanity, Liam discovers that he isn't as alone as he thought.
1. Default Chapter

I may have made some mistakes but I didn't really see the Joining, so this is just what I was able to find in transcripts on the Internet. This story is based around what would have happened if Ha'gel had survived in The Joining.

* * *

Alternate Fate

Prolog

Towards the end of the Joining, St. Michaels Church

**Ha'gel**

"Ha'gel? I'm coming out! Together, we stand a chance of defeating the Taelons. Alone, Ha'gel, We're both doomed to failure,"said the Implant Boone.

According to my host's memories Boone shouldn't be encouraging the destruction of the Taelons. 

It's obvious that he's Resistance. However, I can't risk that I'm wrong and that he's merely a good actor. I have my child to think about. 

I begin to respond when the doors banged open and in rushes Morovsky with the police force. Boone yelled,"Nooo!" 

I instinctively raised my shaqarava and fired at Boone who in turn fired at me.

I watch as the skill blast gets closer and closer. I'm going to die I realize. I can't die though. I would leave my child alone on this planet without a parent. My child will have it's human parents but without me to be it's guild. I must find a way to live. 

However, even if I do endure this the Taelons will continue to hunt me until I am dead. I will have to fake my death to ensure survival. A second before the blast hits I shed my host and break down my atoms in the same way I would do if I were will myself to death. The only difference is that I keep myself from completely sliding into the void. I then completely disconnect myself from the commonality to delude the Taelons into believing I'm dead. We, the Kimera, can fully disconnect from the Commonality but we never have. We have always had a sub-consciousness link, thus to them I am now dead. 

Very quickly I move away from were the blast would have hit. I do get hit but with solely minimal damage. To an observer it would seem that the blast hit and disintegrated me. It was a very dangerous move that held more room for failure then success. As a human would say I was very lucky. I moved my molecules into the shadows and swiftly reconstructed myself. 

Slinking away I made my away out of the church and careful not to be seen into an alley way behind an abandoned building. I'm very self consciousness of the fact the I'm in my natural form and any human who sees me will report me. If that happens then the Taelons will discover my ruse. Not to mention the fact that I'm weak, very weak. I need a safe place to assess my situation. I walk into the abandoned building and go down the stairs into the basement. 

Walking across the basement I step on a small carpet in the middle of the floor. I sags a little under my weight. Something isn't right here. Pulling up the carpet I find a set of floor boards that are really a secret trap door which leads to a small sub-basement. It has a very low ceiling and is absolutely bare except for a tool box and some boards. This will do for now. I then get into the sub-basement and pull the carpet over me. Closing the trap door I settle down on the floor. 

I soon learn as check my body that I'm very close to death. Simply by sitting here I'm preventing my body from healing properly. I'm still releasing energy, which is normal, but it is energy that I can't waste. I'm swiftly dying, and I know that I must find some way to lower the amount of energy I'm admitting so that all my resources are concentrated on recovering. I then have a spark of inspiration, If I enter Sahmbaad my energy will slow, thus my body can rejuvenate and heal. The only problem with this is that it will take more then an earth year to completely heal. 

This will leave my child alone believing me to be dead. However I don't really have any choice. Although the Skrill blast didn't hit me at it's full capacity, it still hurt. I manage to dampen it, it still hit me hard. It is good that I activated the growth gene when I was joining with Beckett. At least my child will be able to defend itself in my absence. Using some spare boards I noticed in the sub-basement I board myself up from the inside. As I enter Sahmbaad I hope that my child won't be caught by the Taelons.

Chapter 1

The day of Thicker than blood, Liam's apartment

**Liam**

After locking the door and doing a manual bug sweep I walked into my living room. I lay down on my couch. 

Gee, I thought, this has to be one of the worst days of my life.

Then again I seem to have a lot of 'worst days'. Days like when my mother died, Lili died, or today. Today when Augur and Da'an betrayed me, a lot of people in the Resistance died because I trusted Da'an, Renee found out about my alien heritage, and my last living parent Sandoval almost died of rare blood disorder. Well at least he didn't die.

I don't know if I can keep this up. This tap dance I have to do around Zo'or, Sandoval, and now Da'an. I can't trust Augur and all the other people I did trust are dead. I just can't believe of all things that Da'an would betray me. I can't believe it about Augur either but at least he had a somewhat unselfish motive. 

Who knows, Da'an betrayed me to gain Zo'or's trust using my Resistance connections maybe he will use my Kimera heritage to gain it the next time. Zo'or would be ecstatic to have the only naturally born hybrid in his grasp and a Kimera at that. I feel a wave of fear wash over me as I think of what he would do to me. No, I tell myself, don't think about it. If you think about it you will go crazy.

I stand up and walk over to my window and stare out at the Washington skyline. I then take a good, long look at my life. My Kimera father is dead, my human mother is dead, my human father is alive but has tried to kill me on numerous occasions. Augur who I always thought of as a big brother betrayed me and Lili who was like a sister is dead. My mentor Da'an betrayed me in a way that I never though he had it in him. I should have known, though, Bel'lie did warn me. I have people lining up to kill me; Doors, Zo'or, Sandoval, and anybody who finds out what I really am. I have three strikes against me I'm the leader of the Resistance, I'm a deep covers operative, and I'm a Kimera hybrid. Now the latter has caused me the more misfortune then anything else in my life. 

Since I'm the last of the Kimera I will always be alone as there is no one else out there like me. I know that even if the Kimera were still around I would still be an outcast but at least I would have be able to ask them some questions I have about myself. Unlike what Augur thinks I know I'm fooling myself into thinking that if I ignore it my alien side it will just go away. How's that for wishful thinking.

As I move away from the window I wonder why I haven't given up yet. There's something that is keeping me going, some vague hope I have or knowledge. Is it for humanity maybe, I really don't know. It's there, though, maybe one day I'll find out.

Next Week, The abandoned building

**Ha'gel**

I awoke into a dark room. Where am I? Suddenly I remember that I'm in a sub-basement in an abandoned building. Then I remember the reason why I am here. I was recuperating from the Skrill blast. I'm now fully healthy in a way I haven't been since before the Taelons put me in that stasis pod. I test my commonality link. Good, the Taelons are completely unaware. 

I break out of the sub-basement and glance around at my surroundings. There was no one in sight. I go out of the building into the alley way. It is night time and in the distance I can hear sounds of traffic. I abruptly hear a groan. Looking over by the trash cans I see a man in his late twenties early thirties lying in the muck. He has a needle stuck in his arm. He looks at me threw huge dilated eyes. From the memories of my past human hosts I understand that he is a drug user. 

Crouching in front of him he says something incoherent. I see that he's taken too much and is about to die. 

I know from my actions before that it seemed that I had no respect for privacy or human life. That isn't true and I feel a great shame at the people who I have violated and killed. For a Kimera to do such a thing is unheard of. We always ask permission first and we never kill sentient beings. However being the last of my kind I had a complete biological imperative and was weakened from being trapped in that pod for so long. That's no excuse though. 

I say to the man,"you are going to die."

"Yeah,"he says, I can tell that he thinks that he's hallucinating.

"I need a form to take, I can't heal you as you are too far gone but I ask that before you pass away you let me take your form."

"Shiny,"he grins at me and giggles.

"Yes,"I say in a voice that I know will sound condensing,"shiny. Can you answer my question?"

"I'm going to die any ways right? So this way I'll live on in some way right?"he asks as all the dullness leaves him for a moment.

"Yes,"I answer.

"Alright then,"he says.

Suddenly he jerks and starts to die so I place my hand on him and I take his form. He is immediately put into a husk but the husk explodes as he dies inside. Standing up in my new human form I silently thank the man and wish him save passage into the void. 

I then access my new body. The man's name was Jason Dabney. He is 34 years old and just lost his job and his wife left him. He turned to drugs and had a mishap when his dealer gave him a much more potent quality which is why he overdosed. Luckily when taking a form you don't take any of the illnesses or physical problems that your host has. 

In appearance he is about 6 feet tall, somewhat well build, Caucasian, with blue eyes and black hair. He is dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and an overcoat. I check his pockets and find a global. I find that he has a little bit of money left, but I don't need it. I pocketed the global and I found that he wasn't that far from his home. 

I walked a couple of blocks to an apartment building. I went in and found his apartment on the top floor. I used his key, when in, and locked up. This living space will only be temporary quarters until I can find a better one. For now, however, I decided to find my child. I know that I won't be able to find my child on appearance so I turn to the Commonality for help. Since my host died I will be able to keep the form for as long as I want. 

I go into the bedroom and close the blinds. Then I sit on the bed and concentrating I go into the Commonality.

Kimera Commonality

**Ha'gel**

Since I'm evasive the Taelons can't sense my presence. I look around and see the rigid Taelon commonality of hundreds of blue orbs all connected by long thin plasma strands. I next look into the distance and see billions of red orbs which I know are the humans, that's when I see it. Sitting in between the two masses is a lone silverly orb with a reddish tinge. My child. 

I have never had any children, even though I'm old, by any standards. Seeing that orb, however, I felt a great wave of love and joy wash over me. Like the more moral humans, Kimera usually form great bonds to their offspring. Mine even more so since the Kimera race now consists of two. 

I move forward and prepare to connect my child to the Kimera Commonality which at this moment only contains me. Whenever Kimera children are born their parents must connect them to the Commonality. They can't do it themselves. I feel relief, as not being connected to the Commonality is very uncomfortable. Not as serious as it would be for a Taelon but still, it will be good to be connected again. Reaching out my psychic tentacle I move forward and latch on. My child is now connected to me.

A couple of moments before, Elevator to the lair

**Liam**

As I wait for the elevator to descend I think back to the unusual feeling I had a while ago. It was weird, I don't what it was, but I know that it was very important. Shrugging off the memory of the feeling I walked into the lair. Augur is facing away and as usual is at the computers. Renee is standing next to him facing the same way.

"Hey Augur,"I said from behind him.

"Ahhh,"screaming Augur's hands flew into the air.

Renee just looked startled.

"Man kid, you trying to give me a heart attack,"he said glaring at me.

I just ignored him,"Augur do you have those files I asked for,"

"Sure here they are,"he said passing me a data clip.

No more quips, no remarks, no 'why don't you pay me's', signs of our weakened friendship.

With exasperation I say, "well?"

He just looks at me for a few seconds then collecting himself he starts off,"At first I thought that you were mistaken but your instincts were right on target. Zo'or is up to something. A big something. He's trying to develop a sort of mind control fluid that will work just like a MI except that its oral. He's planing once it's finished to put it in the water supply so that..., Liam are you alright."

There it was again that feeling, but this time it was intense, really intense. Striking me like a ton of bricks and I fell to the floor starting to twitch. I scrunched my eyes as I felt a familiar yet strange feeling wash over me. Then it hit. Far away I could hear Augur calling my name and Renee dialling on a global, probably to call a doctor ,I thought absently. I closed my eyes and was gone.

Now, Kimera Commonality

**Liam**

I found myself in a weird place. For a moment I was enthralled by my surroundings. Near by I could see some blue orbs all linked and in the distance I saw a lot of red orbs. The Taelon commonality and humanity I realized. I saw that just behind me was a silvery red orb, my orb I realized. I was still attached to it but I saw that my orb was attached to an orb directly in front of me. That got my attention. I glanced down and saw that I was glowing. 

I began to feel scared when I felt a presence. It was there, I realized, ever since I entered this place. I was just so caught off guard that I didn't notice it. I did notice, though, that it squashed down my scared feelings. I turned around and saw someone. This is starting to get surreal. I was seeing a person who I've never met but whom I know very well. A person who is suppose to be dead. Ha'gel, my father.


	2. Alternate Fate

I think I once heard that the place were psychic sometimes go is called the astral projection plane. I might be wrong but I'm going to use it since it fits the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lair

**Augur**

"At first I thought that you were mistaken but your instincts were right on target. Zo'or is up to something. A big something. He's trying to develop a sort of mind control fluid that will work just like a MI except that its oral. He's planing once it's finished to put it in the water supply so that..., Liam are you alright."

As I was talking to him I got the distinct impression that Liam wasn't listening to a word I was saying . For a moment I thought that he was just ignoring me. After all he's still extremely angry about the whole Max Pratt thing. I then figured out that wasn't it because his face had gone completely white. 

I knew that he wasn't reacting to what I was saying. As horrifying as an entire planet full of Taelon puppets is, it isn't something that would effect Liam so visibly. Although I'll never tell him, he's a lot like Sandoval in that way. He's very good at keeping his cool in nasty situations that would leave most people screaming there heads off. Like when we were transported to Maiya's universe where everything was inside-out, upside-down. I mean Sandoval was actually a good guy. I was panicking but was Liam? No, Liam wanted to help the Imerians when all I wanted to do was get the hell out of there. 

The only time Liam every really freaks out is when it has to do with his Kimera heritage. I remember when he thought that he was going to go into the Liberation headquarters and kill everyone. He literally tore my punching bag off its post in a fit of frustration. He seems to have it in his head that if he were human all his problems would go away.

If only it were that simple. 

I started to ask him what was wrong, when he fell to the floor and started to shake. 

I quickly kneeled down beside him and said repeatedly,"Liam, Liam, LIAM!"

As I was trying to get his attention Renee got out her Global and said,"I'm calling Dr.Park."

Then the kid's body stopped shaking and he closed his eyes and went completely still. For one frightening second there I thought that he'd died. I reached down and checked his pulse. Good it's there. 

I started shaking him saying,"Come on Liam, this is no place to take a nap. Last time I checked you weren't narcoleptic" . I then heard Renee say on the global,"You need to get down here right now something has happened to Liam."

Without a moments hesitation Dr.Park said,"I'm on my way,"

Renee put the global down and I got to my feet saying,"It's no use he won't wake up. We should move him to the medical bay. I mean we can't just leave him lying on the floor, now can we."

Renee sighed,"No your right, come on help me lift him. Do you know what just happened?"

Grabbing him by the arms I snorted,"Do you think I would be this worried if I knew what was going on."

Renee grabbed his legs and said dejectedly,"No I guess not."

Together we managed to carry him all the way to the Medical Bay. For once I'm grateful that Jonathon Doors is so paranoid and put in a fully equipped, state-of-the-art Medical Bay. Getting there Renee and I placed him on the gurney. 

For the next ten minutes I waited in there with Liam as Renee waited out in the main area of the Lair for Dr.Park. I looked up as I saw her come barrelling into the lab with Dr.Park who without a moments glance begin preparing the scanning equipment.

"And you say,"she said to Renee with evident skepticism in her voice and, I noticed, worry,"that he just fell down for no apparent reason."

To some people that might seem a little strange that your doctor might be worried about you. Melissa Park being worried though, didn't surprise me the slightest. She was the doctor who delivered Liam and has always had maternal feelings towards him. After all, when Dr.Park sees Liam she doesn't see a grown man, she sees a little boy. Which in reality he is.

"That's what I said,"snapped Renee.

"Same here,"I gestured towards the bed,"He just fell down."

Park looked at me,"What else, I mean did he shake, mumble, or anything."

"Well he started to shake when he was on the floor but then just stopped and...,"I held my hands up helplessly.

Dr.Park began to hock Liam up to the machines and started to scan him. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. I really do care about Liam. He's like a little brother to me. He's also one of the only people I can say that I trust completely. 

Renee I'm not sure about. I mean she's acting concerned, but I don't know. I still can't forget the way she reacted to Liam when he revealed that he wasn't quite human. She just wanted Sandoval dead, never mind that he was Liam's last living parent. I mean I'm no fan of Sandoval. If it were up to me I would like to see him dead, but it would kill Liam. He has an undying faith that Sandoval can change. Never mind that Sandoval has tried to kill him every chance he gets. If he died, I don't know how Liam would respond.

"Augur?"

I broke away from my thoughts to see Dr.Park staring at me. 

Smiling apologetically I said,"Sorry, just thinking."

"Well, as I was saying there appears to be nothing wrong."

"What?!,"I yelled. To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Frankly I'm baffed. There's no head trauma, no internal bleeding, no infection, no chemicals or drugs, nothing to explain why he won't wake up. Wait a minute,"she said pausing to look at one of the charts,"There is an abnormal amount of brain activity."

"Huh,"Renee said sounding very confused. 

"Abnormal for a regular human or abnormal for him?"was my question.

"Both,"Dr.Park responded,"I mean Liam has always had higher brain activity then most humans, but now its off the charts."

"Wait a minute how do you know that his usual higher brain activity is normal,"Renee pointed out.

Dr.Park appeared really tired,"Well I don''t know. That's one of the biggest problems with being Liam's doctor. I had to make up a whole new set of rules for him. What's normal and what I think isn't normal. I just wish I had more information on it."

I was about to comment on that when a global beeped. 

"Is that yours,"I asked Renee after seeing that it wasn't mine.

"No,"she answered.

"Its Liam's,"Dr.Park said holding it up,"It's probably best if I take the call, it could be Sandoval."

She opened the global and looked a little surprised.

"Why do you have Major Kincaid's global,"the voice on the other end said.

"Da'an, I'm afraid that Major Kincaid can't answer his global,"Dr.Park told him.

"Why can't the Major answer his global,"asked Da'an perplexed.

I gave a sigh of relief, it least it's Da'an and not Sandoval or Zo'or. Then I thought of something. Da'an knows more about Liam's alien side then anybody else, at sometimes even more then Liam. If anybody can figure it out it's Da'an. Da'an betrayed Liam's trust, though. He used Liam's contacts in the Resistance to hit us hard. However, Liam's health comes first. Besides Da'an has never shown any inclination towards harming Liam because he's part Kimera.

Dr.Park must be thinking the same thing for she looks at me then at Liam. Understanding what she's asking I nod my head in agreement.

"That's because he's unconscious,"Dr.Park confides.

"Why,"Da'an asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know why, according to those he was with he was fine one moment, on the ground the next. Do you have any idea as to what would cause this."

"I would have to examine him myself."

Dr.Park stepped out of range of the global and mouthed,'Should I tell him where Liam is,'

Although I don't fancy a Taelon running around the Resistance HQ, I really want to find out what's wrong with Liam. Besides, he already knows where the HQ is.

'Fine,'I mouthed back.

Renee looked like she was about to protest but Dr.Park plunged on,"We are in the Lair, how soon can you get here."

"I will have to cancel my appointment with Zo'or. Then I can come,"Da'an replied.

"Are you sure Zo'or won't suspect something,"Dr.Park asked.

I could hear the smile in Da'an's voice,"Zo'or always suspects something. Liam's health is much more important then my meeting with Zo'or."

"That's why you were calling Liam,"commented Dr.Park.

"That is correct, I needed a shuttle pilot."

Da'an then said goodbye to Dr.Park and cut the connection.

"ARE YOU TWO CRAZY,"screamed Renee,"Your talking about bringing a Taelon down here."

"Hey,"I barked,"This is my home, and I can invite whoever I want. Besides Da'an already knows the location of the Lair."

"Maybe he does but what help could he possibly provide, he's not a Taelon healer,"Renee practically snarled.

"No he isn't, but he sure knows a lot more then I do,"Dr.Park retorted.

The two women glared at each other until finally Renee said resigned,"Alright if that's the way you feel, but I if he's really coming down here I need to get out of here."

Without a backwards glance she stormed out of the Lair. 

"Well kid,"I said to Liam after sliding into the chair beside him,"Renee's now pissed off, but don't you worry. She can't stay mad forever. As to your condition if anybody can find out what's wrong with you it's Da'an,"

I know he can't hear me, but I do hope that he's alright in there.

Kimera Commonality

**Liam**

That's it. The pressure has finally gotten to me. I've finally lost it.

I shook my head to get rid of the hallucination mumbling,"I'm seeing things."

Ha'gel closed the distance between us. Well to be fair to myself he certainly looked as I remembered him. Humanoid, glowing bright white with Kimera energy. He even had the same face as I recall from my inherited memories.

"I'm really here, my son,"he proclaimed.

"But your dead,"I insisted,"Boone killed you."

"Really,"he spoke with faint amusement,"Then how I am standing here talking to you." 

"I don't know, am I dead,"I asked.

I know to some that may seem like a stupid question. After all how would I be standing here or, I glanced down again, floating here if I was dead. However, it seemed to be sensible conclusion to me. If you meet your dead alien father you must be dead too.

"No, your as alive as I am,"he answered.

"Then explain to me where we are and what happened,"I demanded shakily. 

Somehow I knew that he'd know what I was talking about.

"We are in the Kimera Commonality. As to what happened,"he paused slightly,"I needed to survive. I faked my death and disconnected myself from the Commonality so that the Taelons would believe that I'm dead. I was very weak so I entered Sahmbaad so that my body could heal. I just got out today"

"So you've been here all this time,"I said flatly. 

I knew that it was irrational but I felt that he'd abandoned me.

"Yes, um"I could hear regret in his voice. Then changing the subject he asked,"What is your name."

"Liam,"I responded.

For a bit we both just stood there in an awkward silence. As it dragged on I found myself staring at the blue orbs. If I looked ever so carefully I could see the tiny figures encased inside. 

"Wait a minute,"I started with fear creeping into my voice,"If we can exit our orbs can't the Taelons. Even if they can't you just said that we're in the Commonality can't they sense us."

"We, the Kimera, created the Taelon Commonality. The Taelon's don't have to ability to exit the orbs. They don't have the ability to enter the astral projection plane. Some humans psychics can but not to our degree. As to your other question before I wasn't able to hide my presents from them because I was weak from prolonged stasis. Now, however, I'm as strong as I used to be. They won't sense me at all. There is one problem though."

"What?"

"You. Usually Kimera children are connected to the Commonality as soon as they are born by there parents. I wasn't able to do that because I was in Sahmbaad. It is much harder to make a connection to an older child then to a younger one. Because of this, our connection is very weak. As soon as you awaken our bond will disconnect. We will need to solidify it fully."

"How do you go about doing that,"I asked.

In answer, he held up his hands with his Shaqarava glowing. I knew what he was asking me. He was asking me to enter a sharing with him.

I hesitated. Did I really want to be almost permanently connected to Ha'gel. I would most certainly become more Kimera. Yet for the last year of my life I have tried to get rid of it at every turn. This would more then likely speed up the limited time I knew I had until the Taelons discovered me. Yet...

All my life I have been alone. I mean, I'm only a year old and already I feel like an old man. I literally have no one left that I can trust. I tentatively tested my already weak link to him. All I felt was love, worry, and concern. It would be nice to have someone care about me. Besides, I'm still not totally convinced that this isn't just some really vivid dream. 

I raised my hands and on instinct my Shaqarava activated. I leaned forward and placed my glowing palms against Ha'gel's. Almost immediately I was sucked into the sharing.

It was like nothing I have ever experienced. As I entered the sharing, it feels what I think an out of body experience would be like. It sort of has the feel like I didn't have any substance. Which just adds a whole new level of bizarreness to this. I mean I'm already having an out of body experience. Not at all like the one I had with the alternate Da'an.

I felt my mind brush with that of my father's and he simply waited for me to make the first move. By the mental power I could feel coming off of him I knew that my father could tear down the walls in my mind like tissue paper. Then I felt something, acceptance. Ha'gel didn't know enough about me yet he already accepted me. Wether or not it was Ha'gel manipulating my emotions or not didn't matter. I knew now that this wasn't a dream or a wild vibrant hallucination but that Ha'gel was really here. 

The realization that Ha'gel wasn't dead caught me completely off guard. For a moment there I forgot that I'm supposed to be an adult and I cried tears of relief and happiness that he was alive. 

My father then finished solidifying the link. He then gathered me in his mental arms and held me as I cried. I wasn't the last Kimera, I didn't have to be alone, yet I didn't make a move to intensify the sharing. 

Maybe Ha'gel wouldn't be so accepting if he knew some of the things I had done. Better to be caution and careful. I only have a few of his memories so I don't really know him. I should be vigilant with him, this seems to good to be true. I pulled myself together and we exited the sharing to enter back into the astral projection plane of the Commonality.

I felt my mind. There was a constant presences but it very light. Like a feather but as strong as steel. Sort of like the hum of the Taelon Commonality that I could occasionally hear but much more prominent. 

I looked at him and asked,"Where to from here?"


	3. Chapter 3

One of the things that I have always wondered is wether or not Liam has any core energy. They kind of answer it in Dark Matter when Ha'gel told Liam that he'd use up all his Kimera energy to destroy the dark matter, but they never say that it's core energy. For this fic I'm just going to assume that he does have some. 

* * *

Chapter 3

Lair

Da'an

As I stepped out of the ID portal I glanced around at my surroundings. The Resistance HQ had changed drastically from the time Liam brought me down here. Gone was the spartan decor that I saw when I was here last time. Now there is modern art hanging on the walls and mismatched bright multi-coloured furniture placed in various spots.

Then seemingly out of nowhere appeared Augur, Liam's hacker friend. 

He came up to me and said with evident relief,"It's a good thing you finally got here, Dr.Park is clueless as to what's wrong with Liam."

I didn't want to disappoint the human but to be truthful I really don't know that much about Kimera physiology. Most of what I do know is based on Kimera-Taelon similarities. 

So I replied," I will try to rectify the situation to the best of my ability, but I can make no promises. Tell me, what exactly is wrong with Liam?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Augur said,"Follow me, Dr.Park can explain it better than I can."

Leading the way, Augur walked past his computers, which I noticed were turned off. He more then likely was doing some Resistance work and didn't want me to see it. Or another form of illegal activity. 

Augur entered a room which I recognized as a medical bay. I look around the room to see that it contains medical equipment, a computer, a chair, and a gurney. I see that someone is on the gurney, but for the most part the person is blocked as Dr.Park hunches over the bed. Then she turns around and steps towards me. I can now see that it is Liam on the bed.

He is lying perfectly still, almost as if he is dead. I would have thought that he was if it wasn't for the heart monitor and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Other then that the only difference in appearance is a relaxed expression that I have only seen on Liam's face when he first started to work as my protector.

"Ah, Da'an. So far nothing has changed, he's still unresponsive. Do you have any clue as to why,"she started off, skipping the preliminaries.

"I'm not sure, can I have a look at the charts?"I asked.

Dr.Park handed them to me as I took a brief look at them. Everything appeared to be in order, although I noticed that a few particulars were either higher or lower then a normal human being's. Dr.Park footnoted that they were normal for Liam, though. As I neared the end I stopped as I saw the comparison chart of Liam's brain activity. On one side it showed Liam's normal brain activity then his new one, the new one is was very, very, high. Could it...

Feeling a bit disturbed at the possibilities I asked,"Can you run a bio-energy scan."

Looking a bit bewildered Dr.Park replied,"I can, but what ever for?"

"A suspicion,"I expressed.

I step back as Dr.Park scans Liam with the Bio-energy scanner. She then looks at the readings with shock. 

"Da'an maybe you better take a look at this,"she said as she plugged the scanner into one of the many screens. I watch as a silhouette of person appears with swirls of silver inside it. 

"A couple of days after Liam was first born I did an extensive examination of him. Basically to see what he had that differed from other humans. One of the things that I looked for was the presence of core energy. This,"she indicated the screen,"is the core energy in Liam's body."

"I thought that core energy was blue and red,"Augur pointed out.

"Taelon core energy is blue and red,"I clarified.

Dr.Park said nodding her head in agreement,"That's what I thought. I did take a sample and later when I could I compared it with Taelon core energy. I found out that although it is similar there are many differences. One being that Kimera core energy is regenerative where as Taelon core energy isn't."

"Yes, that is true,"I observed.

I know that the humans aren't aware that we are running out of core energy. Unfortunately Kimera core energy and Taelon core energy isn't interchangeable. If it was we would have kept captive some of the Kimera in the first place and would have left Earth alone.

One of the things that I can say I'm greatly ashamed of is the genocide that my ancestors inflicted on the Kimera. A human would have called it poetic irony that the race that we killed in fear could have saved us. At the time we didn't know that we were going to run out of core energy. Only the Kimera knew how to synthesize core energy. 

The only reason why we ordered the death of Ha'gel is because we were afraid of him. We could have asked him, but like our ancestors we were scared. We feared that he could have simply distoryed the Commonality and that he would have told the humans that we destroyed his race. We thought that he would have done it in spite, after all we did kill off his entire race.

I really didn't think that, I knew that the Kimera were by nature a non-violent race. The way Ha'gel was behaving was an indication that he was not himself. That's why I never felt any fear from Liam. Although he thinks that he is becoming more human I know that he isn't. He is part-Kimera and it shows in some of his principles, such as the fact that he doesn't want to destroy the Taelons, but would like them to peacefully work together with humanity. The Kimera were a lot like that, they didn't see the need for violence and war, only cooperation. 

"Now,"Dr.Park stated dramatically changing the screen,"This is what it looked like just a few moments ago."

I stared in shock at the screen. On the screen instead of swirling sliver the entire body was a bright uniform white. 

"That is impossible,"I uttered with bemusement,"he couldn't have gained that much core energy. Not even a pure Kimera has that much."

"Well that's what the scanner says, and he was laying right here at the time. Are you sure that this isn't just some natural stage of his development,"she questioned.

"Positive. There is no way, unless...,"I trailed off as I walked over to the bed, not liking were my thoughts were leading me.

The only way any being, whether they be Kimera or Taelon, could gain that much core energy is if a sharing took place. Even so only Kimera core energy can appear white, Taelon core energy can't.

"Unless what,"inquired Augur.

"Unless he entered an intense sharing ,"I answered.

Dr.Park protested,"But I was here the whole time, I would have noticed if he was in a sharing with a Taelon,"

"No,"I murmured,"Even if a Taelon were to enter a sharing with him his energy wouldn't have spiked like this. What has happened here is something only the Kimera could do. The Kimera had the ability to do sharings over the Commonality, something that a Taelon couldn't have done."

Augur raised an eyebrow and said skeptically,"Are you saying that you think that a Kimera contacted Liam over the commonality and engaged Liam in a sharing. That is impossible, the Kimera are extinct."

I snapped,"I know that it's impossible. There must be another reason. Can I examine him?"

Dr.Park shrugged,"I don't see any reason why you couldn't."

With that I leaned over Liam and placed his hand palm up. His Shaqarava appeared to be intact.

I then had an idea,"I may be able to wake him up if I enter a sharing with him,"

Dr.Park scanned him again and said to me,"Are you sure this won't damage him."

"Yes I'm sure,"

She nods her approval. I place my hand about a foot above Liam's and slowly I bring it down. I wonder what I'm going to learn.

Sometime before, Kimera Commonality

Liam

He stares at me for a moment, then replies,"We should return to the real world."

I commented,"Do you have a host."

"I do, but,"he said quickly, must have seen my reaction,"I asked him permission and he concurred."

"Oh,"I replied. 

O.K. so I thought that he simply took without asking. He did before, but I should have realized that he would never do that. I know from what little I'm able to access of Ha'gel's memories that he usually doesn't take a host without asking. I know that what happened before was special circumstances. 

"Where are you,"I questioned.

He asked,"Do you know of that apartment building a few blocks down from St. Michaels Church?"

"The one that looks sort of run down, yeah."

He said,"Come to room 718, that's where I'm located."

"Uh,"I looked around at my surroundings,"How do I get out of here."

He smiled faintly,"It takes a bit to learn how to do that. Until you learn I'll take you out myself."

"Alright, I'll see you...,"I paused before remembering that I had an early day tomorrow. Zo'or was briefing me and Sandoval about something. I can't miss that.

Finishing I said,"...The day after tomorrow, I have an appointment that I can't miss."

"Till tomorrow then,"he replied.

Suddenly he disappeared and I felt a warm fuzziness trail the entire length of my body. Then everything faded out.

Now, Lair

Liam

I felt myself return to my body. I opened my eyes to find myself looking straight at Da'an.

"Liam your awake,"he stated as he backed up.

I slowly began to sit up when a hand pushed me down.

"Oh no you don't, your not going anywhere,"

For one brief second I had the ridiculous thought that somehow I was on the Mothership and that Zo'or was firing up the torturing devices. Then I saw that I was in the medical area of the Lair and that it was Dr.Park that had spoken. 

"But I feel...,"I started to say but she cut me off.

"You have been out cold for half a day, don't you tell me your fine. Your...,"she scolded me.

"WHAT?!,"I shouted, shocked. It didn't seem like that long.

Acting as if I didn't interrupt her she repeated,"...Not going anywhere. At least until I can find out what just happened to you. Unless you know?"

I looked around the room and saw that Da'an was curious as to what I had to say. Then I noticed Augur, hanging at the back of the room, he looked like he was anxious.

Should I tell them? My first reaction was yes, but as I thought about it I felt that I should kept this to myself. Especially since Da'an is here. If he knew that Ha'gel was alive he could try to kill him, or sell him out to Zo'or. He was one of the Taelons involved in the hunt for Ha'gel. Then there's Augur and Dr.Park, I don't feel that comfortable telling them that either. I will do everything in my power to make sure that my father survives. 

It wasn't until now that I realize just how much I need one. I have never really had a parent in all my life. Except for that brief moment with my mother before she died, I have basically been an orphan. There is no way I'm going to risk getting my Kimera father killed.

"I have no idea what just happened. It felt like I was asleep,"I lied.

"Are you sure?"she asked.

I hate lying to her. She has always been so nice to me, she never seemed to view me as a freak. Not like some people.

So I called upon all my skills as a liar, which I have a lot of practice with and said firmly,"Yeah I'm sure."

Da'an appeared agitated,"What's wrong Da'an."

"The implication of your condition are disturbing,"he said.

He couldn't know could he? No, he can't, he would have already called me on it. Then again why is he here?

"Why are you here?"I asked with suspicion.

"Dr.Park called me in when she couldn't wake you,"he answered.

I glared at her and said,"Look I just fainted or something, nothing to be worried about." 

She grabbed a scanner and said sharply,"There's a lot to be worried about, there is no reason as to why this happened."

I sat glumly as she scanned me. How am I going to explain this. I could make up some non-existence Kimera sickness but she would more then likely check it up. I can do this, I can keep this a secret. After all I'm very good at keeping secrets. Except at least one person knows all the secret I have. Well I'll just have to keep this one to myself.

It was a bit until she finished all the tests. I could tell that what she was receiving was bugging her. 

She said to me when she was finished,"I can't find a single thing wrong with you. It's as if it never happed. The only thing that's really changed is that your brain activity is now slightly higher then before, and I can find no reason as to why."

Oh, I knew why it was higher. I can still feel my connection to Ha'gel threw the bond he created on the Astral Projection Plane. I couldn't tell her that though.

I shrugged my shoulders and said adding confusion to my voice,"I don't feel any different."

"Well I guess you can leave, but I want you to come see me next week,"she relented.

Resisting the urge to start grinning smugly at having been let off so easily I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. 

Glancing at Da'an I said,"I'll take you back to the embassy."

"That is quite alright I simply took the ID portal,"he stated starting to leave.

Just as he was at the door he said with a look that I couldn't identify,"If you ever find out what happened to you, can you tell me about it."

I sent what I hoped was a reassuring smile and nodded. Da'an just tilted his head and walked out.

As I heard Da'an leave I asked Augur,"What time is it?"

"It's about 5:00am,"Augur told me.

I groaned,"I have to at work at 7, I'd better go back to my apartment and try and get something to eat before then."

In truth I felt exhausted. All I wanted to do was lay back down and go to sleep but I had to keep up the pretense that I had really just slept a long time. Not that I was communicated with my presumed dead Kimera father over the Commonality.

Then I remembered the reason I was in the Lair in the first place. That mind control fluid that Zo'or made. I have to admit, I'm fairly surprised that Zo'or has the creativity to mastermind something like this. He normally would just do something heavyhanded. If he manages to distribute it to the worldwide public it will be catastrophic.

I stretched as I said to Augur,"I want you to do all you can to find out more about that drug that Zo'or is whipping up. This can't be allowed to happen. If it does humanity is finished."

"Oh right the drug, I'll get right on it after I get a little sleep. From what I've been able to tell, he won't pollute the water supply for a bit."

He waited up all night for me to wake up. I felt guilt at having lied to him, but there was nothing I could do.

I walked out of the Lair and entered the elevator. Maybe if I rush I'll be about to get at least 2 hours of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next post. 

Next Day, Mothership

**Liam**

Yawning, I walked threw the hallways of the Mothership en route to the bridge. I'm so tired I can barely think straight. I'm appreciative of this fact though, because if I weren't tired I'd probably be hit by the sheer incredulity that Ha'gel is alive. Although I felt great emotions during my stay in the Astral Projection Plane when Ha'gel revelled himself to me, now all I feel is a great numbness. Must be going into shock.

Suddenly I ran smack into someone toppling him over. I then saw that it was none other then Agent Ronald Sandoval. Oh great. 

"Don't you ever watch where your going Major,"he practically snarled at me as he stood up. Then realized that his emotions where getting threw his facade so he put back on the impassive mask he always wears. I could tell that he was incredibly annoyed that I managed to break threw his defences.

"Uh,"I stumbled, feeling really embarrassed,"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well see to it that it doesn't happen again,"he said flatly then swiftly continued on his way.

I called out to him saying,"Aren't you going to the bridge, Zo'or requested our presence."

He turned around and for a second there something I couldn't identify filtered in threw his Implant facade. Then it was gone as he said,"I will be going to the bridge Major, I just have to go to my office."

I looked at Sandoval keeping my suspicion to myself. No doubt about it. He was more then likely dealing with one of his intricate little agendas. Now I have to deal with that drug and Sandoval's newest game. Unless Sandoval's newest game is the drug. Could life get any better, I thought sarcastically.

I ran into no one else on my way to the bridge. Just as I was about to enter the bridge a voice filtered out saying,"I have the full backing of the Synod, they have overruled any rights you have pertaining to this matter."

I entered to find Zo'or sitting in his command chair looking more angry then I had ever seen. I looked in surprise at Da'an who seemed to be glaring at Zo'or. Who ever thought that Taelons could glare. They must have been fighting again about something. I did a double take as I saw an unknown Taleon standing on the other side of the command chair. The usually drones flittered about. A Volunteer stood off to one side giving me a sympatric look.

"Major,"Zo'or said icily,"How nice of you to finally join us."

Inwardly sighing I said,"I apologized for being tardy. What is the situation."

Zo'or looked about ready to go off again when Da'an said diplomatically,"Perhaps it would be best if we wait for Agent Sandoval to arrive before we explain the present crisis."

I doubt that was what Zo'or was about to say. For a second there Zo'or looked remarkably like a spoiled child. Then he said with his usual aloofness,"Very well we will wait for Agent Sandoval."

It wasn't long before Sandoval entered the bridge. 

"Now that Agent Sandoval has grained his presence to us,"Zo'or said with malice,"I will inform you both of the disaster that has unfolded."

I glanced at Sandoval. To someone who didn't know him very well they would only see his neutral expression. I, however, saw that beneath it he looked a bit confused. I felt relief, at least whatever madness Zo'or is up to now Sandoval doesn't know a thing about it.

"There has been a theft at the lab where Su'on here,"he gestured to the unknown Taelon,"Was trying to perfect a solution to a reoccurring problem that we are having."

Su'on took this as an indication to start,"As you both are aware of there has been problems with the break down of the CVI due to the human immune system."

It was a very big concern to me, after all my mother died because of it. Not to mention that Sandoval could too. Even though I now know that Ha'gel is alive I still hold hope that Sandoval could find out about me and not reject me. Realistically that wouldn't happen. He'd more then likely either disown me or turn me in. 

Su'on continues,"Well we have a solution."

I look at Su'on in surprise. There's a cure for the break down of the CVI's. I look over at Sandoval and saw that he's shocked. Although it was something that many scientists were searching for I never thought that one day someone might actually find it. I can see where this is headed, obviously someone stole it and Zo'or want's us to retrieve it. 

I see that Da'an is agitated about this. That makes no sense. I can see that he would want it found but I can tell that what ever this cure is it troubles him. I would have thought that he would be happy. Then again why is Zo'or so angry. I could imagine him this angry if the another Jaridian replicant hijacked the Mothership or the Resistance managed to show the world that the Taelons aren't our friends. Or, I thought with grim humour, Ha'gel decided to pop in for a visit. 

I can tell that Sandoval is confused too, but suddenly I see horrified understanding in his eyes. 

I have my answer when Su'on says,"I and a human scientist called Dr.Melinda Colburn created a replacement for the CVI in the form of a serum called CVF, Cyber-Viral Fluid. It can be taken orally threw the mouth where it then travels to the brain and acts exactly like a CVI. The problem is that when taken it is only effective for a week then it is broken down by the human immune system. However if repeatable taken it works just fine and when breaking down it doesn't kill the person like the CVI would. The biggest problem though is it's hard to create and if not kept in a proper environment it will decomposes."

He stopped for a moment and I saw that Zo'or seemed very angry at the last part. So that's the mind control drug that Augur found out about. I'm willing to bet that it has an MI and Zo'or's steamed that he can't use it. It seems that what Augur must have found was Zo'or plans for the drug. Fortunately he can't as of yet do what he intended to do. He want's to basically make it so that the whole wide world is full of people under the CVF's influence. 

I can now see why Sandoval seems so upset. I remember threw his memories his horror when his CVI broke down the first time and how guilty he felt about what he did. Unlike what many people think Sandoval isn't a complete monster.

Continuing Su'on said,"I was returning to the lab ready to fix one of it's problems when I discovered that the formula for it was gone. Someone stole the formula and even all reference data. The perpetrator must have copied then erased the data."

"Agent Sandoval you are to find the thief and retrieve the formula. Then bring the thief to the Mothership for questioning. If you can't I give you the order to terminate the thief,"Zo'or ordered Sandoval, then turned to me and said," Since this must be resolved quickly I want you Major Kincaid to help Agent Sandoval in apprehending the perpatrator and finding the formula."

Sandoval looked like he wanted the theft to get away but he said,"Of course Zo'or. May I ask why this must be solved so quickly."

"No,"he stated flatly,"You may not. Volunteer take Agent Sandoval and Major Kincaid to the lab."

Then he turned around in his chair in a clear dismissal.

Da'an then said to me,"May I have a moment with you Major before you join Agent Sandoval."

I almost forgot that Da'an was there, I was listening so hard to what Su'on and Zo'or were saying. I turned towards Sandoval only to find that he was already gone. I followed Da'an to an area of the bridge that was out of ear shot of the Volunteers and Zo'or. I find that I have a feeling of dread. 

Corridors of the Mothership

**Sandoval**

As I followed the Volunteer I replayed the conversation over with my CVI. This is terrible. A non-degrading CVI. One that I'm sure Zo'or would find an excuse to inject me with. What he hadn't been saying was about the MI I'm sure it contains. I saw on the bridge that the Major looked as scared as I felt. Even thought I came onto the bridge after the Major I could tell that Da'an and Zo'or were arguing about something or other. I wonder if Kincaid would get injected with the CVF.

Surprisingly the thought of Kincaid getting injected with the CVF doesn't give me the satisfaction that I thought it would. It actually gives me a strange feeling of sadness. Why the hell would I care if Kincaid falls to the effects of a MI. 

One of the reasons that Kincaid annoys me to no end is the fact that he's an enigma. He makes no effort to hide the fact that he doesn't like me or anything I do. I have no proof but I'm sure that he's Resistance, yet he's saved my life on numerous occasions. Sometimes at risk of his own.

I've tried to kill him plenty of times and yet he saves me. Why? Then there's the fact that the way he acts makes no sense. If he's Resistance why would he protect Da'an with such loyalty. He could have gotten rid of Da'an and any number of Taelons at anytime but he doesn't.

When I first met him he acted naive and kind of like a child. How could he have gone threw the SI war and still keep his innocence intact. Then there's the fact that every time I see him I keep felling like I should know him. I never met him before Boone's funeral. It's annoying when I see him that I get Deja-vu.

He also always seems to see underneath my Implant mask and I could swear that he knows what I'm think. Worst yet is that for some weird reason he can sneak up on me because my internal radar doesn't register him. I'm not that sloppy I always pay attention to my surroundings but for some reason subconsciously I recognize him as a threat.

I think back to the time when he really got under my skin. It was when I was in the hospital. He was giving me sympathy. I hate sympathy. Then again he wasn't the only one who seemed to care that I was sick. No, not the only one. There is apparently another person who cares if I live or die.

Unwillingly a memory intrusion erupts.

_I was awakening in my bed at Bethesda._

Smiling I said,"It worked!"

Dr Curzon said,"Yes, it did. Your blood PH is normal and holding. I must say I don't want to have to go through that again. Two pints of anonymous blood left on the doorstep is not exactly how they teach it in medical school."

Confused I said,"Someone who was a close match must have wanted to stay uninvolved."

"Not a close match. A perfect first degree match. The DNA sequencer hit some gene oddities it couldn't process, but you do have a child in this world."

I froze,"That's impossible."

Turning her back to me Curzon replied,"Well, none of us knows the consequences of everything we've done. Think about it. Maybe you'll remember a time, a place, a woman. Oh, and by the way, we can tell from the blood...it's a boy."

I push the memory away but it still lingered. Ever since that happened I have been plagued with it. I have a son. That changes everything. Once the initial shock wore off, I found myself searching for him. I still am and I won't give up. I can't think about my efforts now.

I arrived at the lab to see a scene of organized chaos. Volunteers everywhere were scanning, poking, and generally sweeping the area for any and all clues. In the middle stood a woman. She was a short woman with dull brown hair pulled up into a bun. She had a hard look to her face and at the moment seemed furious. I realized that this was Dr.Melinda Colburn, the human scientist that worked with Su'on in making the CVF. 

"No no no,"she told a Volunteer who was scanning a test tube on a table ,"You're mucking up my work."

"Dr. Colburn may we have a word with you?"I said politely, no use alienating her.

Dr.Colburn didn't even look at me,"Sorry but I have to stay here and make sure that these Volunteers don't end up destroying the whole lab."

Then again when did being polite get me anything,"Dr.Colburn I have orders from Zo'or to resolve this crisis. If you don't like that you can talk to Zo'or. I'm sure he wouldn't mind locking you in an interagation room for getting in the way of my investigation."

Dr. Colburn stood there tapping her heal and practically snarled,"Alright, but can you please get rid of all these Volunteers, their wreaking my work."

Seeing that I was going to make no move to stop them she snapped,"Fine, lets get this over with."

I followed close behind her as she walked swiftly into a back room.

She sat behind a desk and gestured to the chairs in front of it. Then she stated arrogantly,"Well?"

Taking the lead I said,"It has come to Zo'or's attention that there has been a theft of the new CVF that you and Su'on were developing."

She snorted,"Yeah and you'd better find it. I've been working non-stop on that for months."

"Well Dr. Colburn I'd just like to ask you some routine questions and then I'll be on my way,"I stated flatly.

"Whatever,"she mumbled.

"First off who was informed about the making of CVF,"I asked.

"Myself, Su'on, Zo'or, Mit'gi, and Re'sha."

"Who's Re'sha,"I asked confused.

"Re'sha is Su'on's assistant,"she answered.

"Ah,"I murmured,"Where were you at the time of the theft."

Brusque she said,"Am I under suspicion."

"No this is just routine questioning."

"I was at home at the time, if you don't believe me you can check my flight plan."

She seemed sincere but I have seen a lot of sincere people turn out to be guilty.

For the next 20 minutes I questioned her. It became abundantly clear that she wasn't involved. More to the point she was enraged about the theft and actually had the nerve to order me to find the thief. 

I walked out of the office and said to the lead volunteer who was still collecting evidence. 

"Volunteer report."

"We have done an extensive search of the lab and so far we have found no evidence other then the absence of the formula."

"You mean,"I said in deadly voice,"That you couldn't find a single solitary clue."

"No sir, we searched top to bottom. Whoever did this is obviously a professional."

"Hum, this is not good,"I murmured.

Inwardly I sighed. What am I going to do. I really don't want this formula found because if it is then it's good buy freewill hello mind slave to Zo'or. However, I have to give the impression that I'm already under an MI even thought I know that Zo'or suspects that I'm not. Then there's my unknown son who saved my life yet hasn't contacted me. Can't forget the fact that I now have to work with a man who hates me but constantly saves my life. When did my life get so complicated? 

Area unknown

**????**

I growled in frustration as the results of my scan came back. It appeared that substituting certain ingredients wouldn't cut it. It needed the original components to work. 

This is just great. I have a timetable to work with and I can't reach it if I don't have the particular ingredients. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I guess that I'll just have get some of the ingredients directly from the source. Then when I'm threw they will pay.


End file.
